ulumi_ulrichxyumifandomcom-20200214-history
Ulumi (UlrichxYumi) Wiki
Welcome to the Ulumi (UlrichxYumi) Wiki This page is dedicated to the pair of CL/CLE Yumi and Ulrich *Ulumi* Meeting The first meeting of these two Lyoko Warriors was in a Pencak Silat Class, and was attraction at first sight. Soon they met again looking for payback and were attacked by X.A.N.A. So Yumi joined in the group also because Ulrich thought she was a good fighter, but she was who insisted follow. She confesses to him that hasn't friends. *Hints: -In the first episode "Teddygozilla" we have the first evidences: They blush (twice) and share their first hug. -In the prequel have two intimate contacts and blushes. -In the "plot" called "Garage Kids" there was an intimate scene between them that are similar to the prequel. -They care and cry for each other. -Ulrich gave her a rose. -Everyone (except for obvious exceptions) supports them. Yumi's little brother is a clear example and doesn't hesitate embarrass to them in front of everyone. -They almost kissed in Lyoko "Episode 22: Routine". -When Yumi was trapped under the tree and with the snow, Ulrich stayed with her all the time. When it seemed the end, he dropped a tear and said: "I need you". -When Ulrich seemed gone forever in Lyoko, Yumi shouted angrily at Jérémie and wept in her room holding a can from which he drank. -Odd called them "Lovebirds" and joke about them. -Ulrich was about to ask her out, but fled when he saw William with her, thinking wrong. -Ulrich saved her from a crab in the presence of her family. -When Ulrich was cornered by wolves Yumi was very worried and scared. -Although they stayed as "just friends" still have feelings for each other. -When both fell asleep in the lab, and Yumi woke up before, she glanced him tenderly, and when he woke up, she quickly hid. -They have had several intimate moments, and usually act timidly. -Yumi once admitted "be his girlfriend", and blushed, and quickly corrected herself. -They both get very jealous. -Ulrich is always there to save her from fall to the digital sea. -Ulrich forgot her birthday, but he get to be forgiven with a kiss on the cheek. -In a misunderstanding with a photo, Yumi confesses to him that he didn't need to call her attention and kisses him on the forehead. -Sissi put to Ulrich in a awkward situation with a fake letter from Yumi. -They were trapped in a hot room and took off their shirts. -Yumi was not amused the "deal" he made with Sissi for help her and to save Jérémie. -Ulrich sees William as his romantic rival. -Yumi got rescue Ulrich's diary and he promised "tell her someday". -Yumi has a photo of Ulrich in her diary. -When Ulrich reminded to Yumi that they were just friends and that he hasn't reason to be jealous she pouted sadly. -In the last episode of "Code Lyoko" Yumi hinted that they will have more "good moments" and remembered some things together. -In "Code Lyoko Evolution" surely they get together. *Code Lyoko Evolution: -Yumi's actress is Mélanie Tran. She ships Ulumi and Jerlita. -Ulrich's actor is Quentin Merabet. He ships Ulumi and Oddlita. -X.A.N.A 2.0 has a lot hints and scenes. In this episode Ulrich tries confess his love to Yumi, but he hasn't luck because of his *still shyness and constant interruptions. We see that they still practice together "Pencak Silat" and wear kimonos. Yumi is portrayed like old times, very careful, and she touches his cheek tenderly. When he was damaged by the clone, she was concerned about take care of him, and she grabbed him all the way unto the sewers. -In the second episode "Cortex", Yumi and Ulrich were lost temporarily and when they returned, Ulrich took her hand to let her know all was ok. Latest activity Category:Browse